Rebelde amor
by Chica Joker
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en nuestra era, donde Link y Zelda se conocen en una peculiar cirscunstancia. Contiene Lemon, asi que si no les gusta no lo lean. Sera algo meloso, casi no escribo eso.Fans de Ilia, no leer.


Bueno, este es mi primer One Shot, espero que les guste, me gustó esta pareja de la Leyenda de Zelda, un bonito Zelink, por aquello de las fans melosas, yo no lo soy, amo el rock, y por eso le doy un tinte distinto a nuestro héroe. Agradeceré que lo lean. Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya lo saben, son de la compañía que nos ha hecho felices, Nintendo. Llevo escribiendo años, pero hace poco me decidí a publicar, espero les guste. Este fic es Hard, si no les gusta el lemon no lo lean, advertidos están, ¿Eh? Ji, ji, ji…

**The Legend of Zelda.**

**Rebelde amor.**

"Cuando estés triste y nadie lo sepa, yo voy a enviarte diez rosas negras, cuando tu corazón este frío y oscuro, yo voy a enviarte diez rosas negras…"

The Rasmus.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de subir a ese tren, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y agitando su mano derecha, partió dejándome intranquila, con un lago de dolor en mi ser… Espere por muchos meses hasta que se completo un año entero y nada de él. Por todo un año, después del cual prometió volver, no me pareció extraño no verlo entrar por esa puerta de caoba, y mis lágrimas regresaron, rodando por mi rostro, delatando la tristeza, desilusión y dolor que provocaba el hecho de creer que no todos los hombres son iguales…

Mi nombre es Zelda, vivo en un pequeño complejo de departamentos en el este de la ciudad de los Ángeles, California. Me dedico a la pintura, amo el arte, y en lo personal puedo decir que soy una verdadera talentosa. Escucho música clásica y me encantan los restaurantes donde hay orquestas tocando Mozart o Beethoven o Luciano Pavarotti. Tomé cases de piano desde los seis años, y aunque la verdad nunca logré ser profesional, en ocasiones me pongo a ensayar algunas melodías, como las canciones que cierto hombre me compuso, dizque por amor…

Me pongo a pensar por qué me torturo yo misma de esta manera. ¿Vale, acaso, la pena derramar más lágrimas por él? Así que me dispuse a cambiar de vida, botar a la basura las fotos que me tomé con él, los regalos que me hizo, quemé las sábanas que sudamos juntos esas noches de pasión, por que amor nunca hubo. Y yo de estúpida que le creí…

Una tarde, ese verano, llegó un joven rubio, de ojos azules como el mar, cargando un par de maletas y una mochila, en los dientes sostenía unas llaves, parecía estar batallando con su equipaje. Me acerqué y le tendí una mano, tomando una de las maletas por él, de hecho, la más pequeña, pesaría lo mismo que yo. Me dirigió una sonrisa tan dulce, con una pícara inocencia en su rostro, que no creí ver alguna vez.

Pues, sin más, le conteste el gesto y nos encaminamos a su departamento, justo en frente del mío. Daba la casualidad de que mis anteriores vecinos eran suecos y se regresaron a su tierra natal por cuestiones de familia. El departamento quedó deshabitado por un par de semanas y llega este chico a ocuparlo.

Después de abrir la puerta, entró, dejó sus cosas y salió a tomar la maleta que yo le había ayudado a subir. Sus ojos azules eran deslumbrantes, expresivos y delataban que no pasaba de los 20 años.

-Gracias-Dijo tímidamente.

-No, de nada-Respondí-Vas a vivir aquí…

-Si. Es una suerte encontrar un departamento disponible y de renta accesible. Dejé mi último departamento por que la renta valía más que yo…-Decía mientras sonreía.-Disculpa, mi nombre es Link, si se te ofrece algo, estoy disponible, antes de las 10 de la noche y después de las 10 de la mañana, ja, ja, ja...

-Ja, ja, ja… Gracias, yo soy Zelda, de hecho estoy en casa todos los días, trabajo en mi hogar, así que casi no veo a nadie. Pero si necesitas algo, vivo en frente.

-Oh, Zelda, es un nombre hermoso…

-¿Hermoso? A mí no me gusta.

-Pues a mí si. Bueno, nos vemos, Zelda.

-Claro, adiós.

Me metí en mi depa, estaba algo asustada. ¿Le había sonreído a un desconocido? Bueno, es agradable, y joven, aunque se parece un poco a ese bastardo. Pero éste chico es rubio, el otro era pelinegro. Pasados unos días, este nuevo vecino se convirtió en la sensación del pasillo, pues le hacía los mandados a las señoras mayores y no pedía recompensa, le regalaban galletas o postres horneados, y lo querían mucho. Debo admitir que me parecía encantadora su actitud, un verdadero héroe, alguien desinteresado que solo veía por los demás.

Entre los vecinos se empezó a correr el rumor de que el estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo no hacia caso, además, él se veía menor que yo, tengo 23 años, el debía ser un completo rebelde de unos 19, 20 a los sumo. En ocasiones se escuchaba la música que ponía en sus ratos libres, vaya que sí era un rebelde. Escuchando Slipknot! Y eso no era todo, también escuchaba Slayer. Vaya… Pero nada de esa música era parecida a su manera de ser. Siempre reservado, solo y tranquilo. Una vez coincidimos en el cuarto de lavandería del sexto piso. Llevaba una pila de ropa sucia, y apestaba a sudor. Sonriendo, con sus audífonos puestos, tomo una lavadora y empezó a echar sus ropas.

Me sorprendió que lo hiciera, pero nadie lo haría por él. Una vez entré en su departamento. Lucia entre limpio y sucio, como todo hombre viviría. Me vio y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y se limitó a sonreír. Tenía ganas de preguntarle, ¿Qué cosa te da risa? Pero la verdad me encantaba verlo así. Se me acerco, quitándose esas cosas de los oídos.

-Hola, Zelda, ¿Sabes? Quisiera saber si tú…

-¿Yo qué, Link?

-No me lo tomes a mal, ¿Si? Nada más quiero saber si tú saldrías conmigo… Considero que eres una muchacha muy bonita, y le agradas a las vecinas, dicen que eres una niña de buenos modales y lo he comprobado…

-¿Eso dicen? Bueno, Link, como decirlo… La verdad no lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes? Oh, es una pena. De verdad me agradas, y deseo conocerte un poco mejor, pero si no te sientes dispuesta lo entiendo, bueno, será otra ocasión…

Me sentí una verdadera idiota… ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese par de lagos azules? Así que con una gran firmeza, le detuve, tomándolo del brazo.-No, Link, espera, será un placer salir contigo.

-¿Seguro, te veo mañana? A las 7:00 pm. Te llevo a cenar.

-Claro. Nos vemos.

-Hasta entonces-Sonrió tan lindo…

La tarde siguiente, estaba inundada de mi ropa, pensando que diablos me iba a poner. Decidí por un vestido azul marino, de tirantes, hasta la rodilla. Me solté el cabello, ya que rara vez lo hago y me calcé los zapatos negros de piso que guarde desde hace siglos. A la hora de la cita, llegó unos minutos tarde, pero no paso nada. Al salir del complejo, me encuentro con que su transporte es ¡Una moto! ¡Por las diosas!

-¡Yo no me subo a eso ni de chiste!-Le recriminé-Debe haberse zafado un tornillo de tu cabezota si crees que lo hare…

-Pero Zelda, no es peligroso, además, a las chicas les gusta.

-Pues serán las otras chicas, yo no soy de esas.

-Vamos, Zelda, aun no me alcanza para financiarme un auto de verdad, esto es todo lo que tengo…

-Link…

Me sentí muy mal, era como si lo estuviera despreciando. Así que me subí el vestido hasta donde podía y me monte en esa maquina infernal. Link me prestó su casco y me dijo que lo sujetara fuerte de la cintura.

Menudo viaje… Estaba muerta del miedo. Link podía ser buen chico, pero conduciendo una moto, era el mismo ¡Belcebú! Se pasaba en medio de los carriles, en ocasiones hacia sus propias vías alternas cuando no lo dejaban pasar los coches y por mi madre que casi me da un infarto. Llegamos a un restaurante de muy baja categoría. Era una especie de bar, con música karaoke y una pista de baile. Juro que era la primera vez que entraba a esos sitios.

Nos sentamos a una mesa cerca de la pista. Había espectáculos como chicos bailando, y personas se subían a la tarima para cantar una canción. Un mesero muy amable, (Demasiado, diría yo) nos aconsejó cenar sushi y arroz blanco, puesto que era la noche japonesa. Link asintió y yo también, aunque jamás había comido eso. Ese mesero medio rarito veía a Link demasiado, claro, noté que era gay. A decir verdad, la noche se estaba poniendo muy bonita, las parejas de novios iban a la pista a bailar. Todo era muy agradable, y Link, después de cenar, se subió a la tarima y pidió el micro.

Lo que siguió me dejó en shock por unos momentos.

-Quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi acompañante, Zelda. Con esto quiero que sepas que, me he enamorado de ti…

¡Madre santa! Estaba de lo más sonrojada. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. A decir verdad, yo también me estaba enamorando de el, poco a poco con sus tratos, ya llevaba tres mese en el complejo, de verdad se estaba ganando mi corazón. Pensé que la herida de mi corazón no sanaría, pero me equivoqué, él la estaba curando sin saberlo, su actitud de niño bueno en traje de rebelde rockero me llegaba al alma.

Comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de una canción que no había oído, pero sonaba hermosa.

Tonight we escape  
Just you and me  
We'll find our peace  
Somewhere across the seas

Enough of the figth  
Enough of the fuss  
I'll be awake if the finds us

Needles to say  
I'll stand in your way  
I will protect you and i'll...

I'll take shot, for you  
I'll ve the shield for you  
Needless to say,  
I'll stand in your way

I'll take shot, for you  
I'll give my life, for you  
I'll make it stop  
I'll take shot, for you…

Tenía una voz preciosa… De verdad que estaba de lo más encantada. Cuando terminó de cantar, bajó de la tarima y me regaló una rosa. Casi lloré. Al terminar la noche, me llevó a casa, pero yo ya disfrutaba más ese enredoso viaje en moto. Llegamos al complejo, llenos de risas y felices de pasar tan agradable momento. Era como si hubiera olvidado mi tristeza, mi soledad y el amargo dolor que deja la huella de un amor mal correspondido. Entramos a mi depa y le ofrecí un poco de whisky. Yo no bebo, pero esa botella me la dieron en una premiación de uno de mis cuadros, la dama solitaria, era una especie de autorretrato, y gano el primer lugar.

-Bien, solo un poco, no me gusta tomar.- Respondió aceptando el trago.

Me serví un poco y puse música, algo fresco pero tranquilo. Nos sentamos en el sofá, disfrutando la compañía del otro, riendo con sus chistes y bromas. Me contó su vida, un momento bastante tenso.

-Y la vi morir…-Susurró como a la nada-Fue la experiencia más horrible que he tenido. Era mi madre, y yo apenas era un mocoso de seis años… Cuando los demás niños del albergue me veían, se burlaban de mí, ellos eran como yo, pero ya tenían su grupito formado. Eran mas grandes y yo un pequeño enclenque.

-Cuanto lo siento, Link. Yo perdí a mi padre cuando tenía 10 años, él era un hombre maravilloso, muy bueno, me impulsó a ser una artista, y ahora, no pudo ver los frutos de sus esfuerzos. Lo que me alegra la vida es saber que tengo el amor de mi madre.

-Ese amor no se sustituye con nada. Nunca conocí a mi padre, así que mamá lo era todo para mí. Me siento tan solo… La ultima vez que quise confiar en una chica terminó dándome en donde mas me duele, y una patada en la entre pierna, cuando la descubrí con mi supuesto mejor amigo. Por eso emigre de N.Y.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una patada en la entre pierna? ¿Y en donde más te duele? ¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-No, por que esa noche me hizo omelet-Dijo señalando sus pantalones- Y de paso me desgarró el corazón.

Aww… Quería llorar. Pero ya era bastante. Así que decidí contarle mi vida, darle la confianza que él había depositado en mí, era ser una persona recíproca.

-Link, no eres el único. A mi también me han tratado mal, hace tres años lo conocí, su nombre se queda en anonimato por que no merece ser mencionado. Salimos y me pidió ser su chica y acepté. Estaba tan enamorada, llena de sueños he ilusiones, como una adolescente. Juramos amarnos, respetarnos, de hecho, nos íbamos a casar…

-¿Y qué pasó?-Preguntó interesado.

-Se entero de una oportunidad en Canadá para un empleo como expositor en la universidad de Toronto. Prometió regresar al cabo de un año y mira, ya casi han pasado dos desde su partida y nada de el. Me ha dejado llorosa, desilusionada. A veces siento que lo odio…

-No, Zelda-Me dijo-Tú no eres esa clase de gente. Tú eres buena, más de lo que yo seré…

-¿Qué dices? Tú eres el bueno.

-No. Hay cosas que no revelo por temor, no quiero ser rechazado.

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-Tal vez te lo diga después.

Se levantó, dejó el vaso a medio tomar sobre la mesa y se iba a ir. Luego de pasar por tanto con él, no quería dormir sola esa noche. Necesitaba ser amada, y amar. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez.

-Link, espera, ¿No quieres quedarte? Tal vez te suene atrevido, pero… Afuera llueve, y los relámpagos me asustan… Diosas, soné como una chamaca…

-¿Te asustan los relámpagos?-Preguntó con una mirada pícara, seductora.

-Si, y mucho…

Se acerco a mí, abrazándome por la cintura. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y empecé a besarlo. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, y cada vez subían más de tono. Llevó sus manos al cierre de mi vestido detrás de mi espalda, y pude sentir sus manos, tan fuertes, de un hombre. Eso me hizo lanzar un ligero gemido, esperando por más. Yo le quité su estorbosa chaqueta de cuero, y me aproxime a besarlo otra vez. Una vez que mi vestido cayó hasta mis talones, él se quedó mirando mi cuerpo. Me apenó mucho, como si fuera una virgen. Me abrazó. Sentí sus húmedos labios sobre mi frente, fue algo extraño, pero me excitó. Seguimos donde nos quedamos, le jalé la camiseta la cual salió volando, y de inmediato me fui sobre la hebilla pesada de sus pantalones. Me cargó y llevó sobre la alfombra, con la cremallera abajo, se deshizo de mi bra y se encargó de arrebatarme las pantaletas con los dientes. Era como un fiero tigre.

Separó mis piernas y acercó su rostro de ángel perverso a mi sexo. Pude ver sus ojos, parecían los de un niño. Pero su lengua no lo era. Tocó partes que yo creí inexistentes en mi cuerpo, estaba mojada, ya ansiaba que se montara en mí. Pienso que sintió mi desesperación, pero quería jugar un rato.

Llevo sus dedos hasta el clítoris, y subió la cabeza hasta mis senos, con los cuales jugó como si se tratara de un gatito y sus bolas de estambre.

-Ay, Link, si…

Sus dedos eran una maravilla. Continúo masajeando mi clítoris hasta que llegue…. Grité su nombre unas cuantas veces, como si deseara dejarlo sordo. Link sonreía, pude ver, en medio de mis exhalaciones desesperadas, que una fuerte erección estaba en sus pantalones, sentí su corazón con mi mano apoyada sobre su pecho, el liberó su miembro de los bóxers, vaya sorpresa, era de tamaño considerable, agradable, y sabía que me haría pasar un buen rato.

Acercó sus labios a los míos, besándome desenfrenado, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, probé el sabor a sexo, era tan placentero, y más al tocar su abdomen, sus pectorales y sus bíceps. Se acomodó mejor sobre mí, decidido a ser quien mandara. Sus brazos me aprisionaron, no dejándome mover, entonces sentí la punta de su miembro amagando con entrar a mi vagina. Metía un poco y luego lo sacaba, luego otra vez, hasta que entro duro y directo.

-¡Oh… Diosas!

Comenzó a moverse, embistiendo tan salvajemente, ya había tenido un orgasmo, otro, no sabía si podría con eso… Pero me equivoqué. Con Link, era todo nuevo, me tenía más extasiada, mas excitada, más deseosa…. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas, y su cuello con mis brazos, estábamos lo mas pegado posible, sin dejar un espacio entre ambos. Seguía embistiendo, como un toro en celo, furioso, descontrolado, era su presa, estaba cautiva en ese momento, no solo por él, sino por su mirada, sus gestos, su voz… Tan dulce, diciéndome palabras de amor, no quería que se callara.

-Eres mía, Zelda… Te amo… Zelda, Zelda…

El calor era insoportable, los corazones agitados, la respiración irregular, esto era algo que nunca hice con nadie, Link era único, era el amor de mi vida. Entonces llegué al clímax, como si fuera la primera vez en la noche. Grité su nombre hasta quedarme sin fuerzas, rendida entre sus brazos, él llego al clímax, repitiendo mi nombre en mi oído. Me besó de nuevo, abrazándome, tan cerca de su pecho. Me llevó a la habitación donde nos quedamos largo rato mirando por la ventana hasta quedar dormidos, uno al lado del otro.

A media noche, me desperté, él no había dormido como yo creí. Me miraba, y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Sonrió apenas, con un gesto de cansancio. Claro, habíamos tenido una sesión amatoria muy intensa.

-¿Qué, amor, no puedes dormir?-Le pregunté preocupada.

-Zelda, no quiero que me rechaces, yo… Yo hice algo malo, tenía 17 años, era un chico, yo…

-¿Tú qué? –Pregunté intrigada-Vamos, si vas a decirlo, hazlo, te escucho.

-No es tan fácil… Zelda querida, yo maté a una persona, estaba solo, sin mi madre, mis padres adoptivos era unos alcohólicos y desobligados… Regresaba de casa de un amigo, habíamos hecho un trabajo de química, pero esa noche…

-Link…

-Ese tipo apareció, saco una navaja del tamaño de mi brazo, podría jurarlo… Quiso asaltarme, pero yo no traía nada, así que quiso matarme. Me tumbó contra el piso mojado, estaba lloviendo… Me levanté como pude pero me pateó, alcancé una piedra, y justo en el momento en que me iba a atestar la navaja en el estómago, grité y le golpee la cabeza con la piedra.

Me quedé impresionada. No solo por su relato, sino por que estaba llorando, como esa noche la tormenta seguía, acompañando su llanto. Parecía un niño que hubiera perdido su infancia, como un ser sin sombra.

-Zelda, te lo juro, yo no quise matarlo, pero me asusté… Me asusté tanto que mojé mis pantalones, esa y otras tantas noches hasta que cumplí 18. Tuve tantas pesadillas, la gente me miraba como culpable, pues el asaltante resultó ser un pobre enfermo mental, adicto… Diosas… Todo el mundo me juzgó, pero tuve la suerte de encontrarme con gente que sabía que yo era inocente. Declararon que maté en defensa, pero eso no fue lo que los demás pensaron. Me juzgaron, hasta hoy, por eso me fui de N.Y…

-Link, amor, no tienes por que sentirte culpable, lo que hiciste fue en defensa, eras un niño, debían cuidar de ti, y no lo hicieron. Pero ahora estas conmigo, y te prometo que trataré de hacerte feliz. Toda mi vida…

-Ninguna mujer me aceptaba con este pasado, tú eres distinta. Zelda, eres maravillosa, te amo.

Olvidando viejos amores, viejos dolores, agradeciendo al destino la nueva oportunidad de ser feliz de hacerlo feliz, dejé volar el recuerdo ese mal amor y lo bendije, lo perdoné, ahora lo tenía a él, a mi Link.

Lo abracé y no quise separarme de él hasta que cayó dormido. Me acurruqué a su lado, sintiendo su calor. La noche era fresca, y un aroma embriagante inundó mis narices, era el anhelo de que a partir de ese día sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Link sonreía dormido, probablemente sus pesadillas habían terminado.

FIN.

¿Les gustó? Dejen comentarios, please, se los agradeceré. Serán una motivación para seguir adelante y seguir publicando en mis ratos libres. Y si a ustedes les gustan los fics, sugiéranme sus historias, con gusto las leo. Las canciones que vieron en el fic son de The Rasmus, el mejor grupo del mundo, Ten black roses fue la primera y la segunda se llama Shot, por si les interesa.

Chica Joker fuera.


End file.
